Nintendo - Let's just dance
by YumestarGerman
Summary: All Nintendo characters are forced to dance by a multi-crossover event caused by Yumestar. While some are natural talents, others have their problems with dancing. Then, there are some people in the shadow who try to break this event down. Will they be successful or will Nintendo dance forever? Who knows


**A/N: This multi-crossover will be weird, kind of crazy… But that's not what I want to say at the beginning ^-^" This fanfiction is translated from German into English by me so there could be some grammatical error, some misspelled names or I don't know… problems by communication? XD However, I try my best on translating my own fanfiction ^.^ I hope you like it!**

Nintendo - Let's just dance

Prologue

"Yumestar !" sighed all present ones almost synchronized as they looked up to the crazy fanfiction writer who was standing on the big stage. The platin-blonde girl with the white T-shirt on which was written in grey "Nintendo" all clear clapped once her hands, an unsure smile on her face.

" _I should give up on this fanfiction,_ " she thought to herself, " _before we start another Super Smash Bros. here._ " Then, however, she grinned by thinking of this idea, " _maybe Nintendo will release it earlier for the Switch._ " Then, she shook her head briefly, as if to suppress these emerging thoughts. After all, now she had to focus on explaining to her Nintendo team that she once again had a new fanfiction idea.

"Well, yes, before speaking about my idea, I know you hate me for my last idea ... But I promise you, this idea will not bring us into chaos, instead it will be… great!" The last words were said so unsure that no one could believe her. Honestly, she wasn't even believing in her own idea.

"Yumestar, we all know that it will end in a huge chaos ... Like last time ... no, actually you could say as always," said Mario, the leader of the Nintendo crew - he was also the mascot. Also he had participated the most crazy fanfiction of this young author.

"And I am going to be your victim as usual, right?" Meta-Knight asked coolly. His round, blue body was wrapped in his night blue cape. He remembered all the sicknesses - it was safe to say that he got sick in 30 fanfictions of Yumestar - and he had to swallow. " _Not again.",_ He thought and pushed aside the evil thoughts.

"Meta-knight. I haven't even told you yet what my idea is about," Yumestar interjected with an amused eye roll. Why did Meta-Knight always think that he was going to be one of her victims in each of her fanfictions? She put on a smile and happily hummed a few tones, so that those present ones already felt slightly goose bumps. "It's about time that I tell you my idea."

"So, here we go...", a few Nintendo characters muttered to each other and they were anything but not excited. On the one hand, they were excited about the new idea, on the other hand, they had the hope that the idea wouldn't get or end too crazy.

"Well, when I saw this competition in my favorite newspaper, I came up with the idea ...", the author did a special break to create suspense. The tension literally crackled in the room as the current in Pikachu's cheeks did, "We're playing Just Dance! Just: Nintendo Just Dance! "

A hopeful sigh could be heard from the Nintendo characters. Some characters like Mario, Luigi, Kirby and Link started to smile - they could dance - while others like Tee, Isabelle, Kamek and Donkey Kong wrenched their faces. They definitely had no use- or rather feet for dancing.

Yumestar once scanned the reactions and wanted to decide if she should run away or could stay. Since most of the reactions had been positive, she decided to stay and smiled as well. She also let her invited guests talk to each other before she would speak again.

"Dance! Well, Yumestar really got a good idea with this one!", Peach told Mario, Luigi and Daisy. The four main Mario characters had formed a circle and exchanged their thoughts.

"Ahhh, there will certainly be prizes! I'll win in any case!" praised Princess Daisy and snipped victorious once.

"Y-yes.", Luigi said only sheepishly and he got a little red in the face.

"Is anything worung, Luigi?" The red-brown haired princess asked, looking down at him.

The green plumber took all his courage and asked, "W-would you dance with me, Daisy?"

"Couple dancing? Of course! Brilliant idea, Luigi! ", Daisy was happy, and she could already taste the victory on the tongue. It tasted sweet, a little bit bitter and a bit sweaty. Luigi was happy too, just because he could do something with his dream girl.

"And what will you do Mario? Couples dancing, too? ", Peach put already hope in her question.

"Hip Hop," Mario said dryly, grinning slightly. Nobody expected that from the plumber and at the same time the hopes of the princess broke apart like a dropped mirror, shattering like broken glass.

"Well, then I'll look for something else!", She said shortly afterwards and turned away from her group.

"Would you like to join us, princess?" Starlow asked, she was joined by a group of flying creatures.

"With pleasure. What kind of dance are you going to do? ", Peach wanted to know and smiled.

"Dance sport!", replied Pac-Man, who also belonged to the group of Starlow. Peach joined them immediately.

The infinite room had filled with conversation and more conversation. Pikachu talked to Kirlia, a psycho-Pokémon who loved pirouetting. They were already planning their first appearance together. The sports group was already planning their appearance, identification clothing and everything else. Kirby decided to do something on his one with his 'Victory Dance' while dog lady Melinda brooded over her inability to dance. Wit this, however she wasn't alone. Tetris King Tee also had some quarrels with his Tetris crew and these ended up going different ways. At least nobody had heard that he couldn't dance at all and that was good. Then, Ringo asked him if they would dance together and that was bad. Not the asking through, but that he said yes although he couldn't even dance one dance.

But all in all, everyone seemed to be enthusiastic and after some time had passed over the lively talk in the room the author took over again with speaking to her friends: "Well, I see, you are all very excited and that's good, because otherwise I would have had to reject the idea. Thanks for that. ", She cleared her throat once to escape from the embarrassing situation," Anyway, this is not a Just Dance Play as you know it from the Switch. It will be an open dance offer. Everyone can dance what he or she want. It will be something of a never-ending dance event that will maybe last from several weeks to several years. Do not worry, the times in your worlds have stopped as long as you stay here in this fanfiction. So, prepare yourself a bit, come dressed up for your dance tomorrow, by the way, your perfect dress wishes will be made exclusively by us, and then we'll talk about everything else! There will also be gigs, competitions, and a big premiere, but it's all about the fun!" Sometimes the young writer was really getting confused with her speaking, talking nonsense, but the Nintendo crew could follow her speech and understand the idea behind.

"And it's about the victory," said an orange-haired inkling girl, holding the victory sign in the air.

"Game, set and win!", called the team around Peach.

"And the love!", called Luigi, where he got mute looks thrown.

"Oke, it's about everything.", Yumestar corrected and smiled sheepishly. She didn't think the idea was so well received by her group. Now she just had to hope that her readers would liked it ...

 **Here I am again, game, set and victory safe! Inspired by the N-Zone Komik-competition, I started to draw a picture, which eventually led me to put different Nintendo heroes in different dance clothes. The result brought me to this fanfiction, which I will continue to write with motivation! If you already liked the prologue, then leave a favorite there! Reviews are welcome and help me to earn more motivation to write!**

 **And so it was over with my epilogue to the prologue!**

 **We'll read again in the next chapter ~**

 **Yumestar**


End file.
